<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You. Me. Catastrophe. by Sherry_CS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543443">You. Me. Catastrophe.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS'>Sherry_CS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aftermath [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM Undertones, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Humiliation - verbal&amp;physical, M/M, PWSP - Porn with Some Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Violent Sex, down and dirty (literally)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you know, The Aftermath continues!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aftermath [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You. Me. Catastrophe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags for triggering content warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The mahogany table seems to stretch endlessly. The ancient paintings of every Arbatov that mattered are staring down on the two of them from their lofty perches upon the wall. The youngest<span class="s1">,</span> and at present the only accredited<span class="s1">,</span> descendant of the line<span class="s1">,</span> thirty-one-year-old Mikhail Arbatov<span class="s1">,</span> are sitting at one end of the table<span class="s1">,</span> a cup of coffee brought to his lips but just hovering over there<span class="s1">,</span> seemingly frozen in place. His eyes seem to have frozen too. One would have to watch him very closely and without blinking oneself to spot the tiniest blink that may or may not have occurred. Those lake-blue eyes are focused on the man across from him at the other end of the table<span class="s1">,</span> a long-haired beautiful Asian man<span class="s1">,</span> dressed in an impeccable three-piece suit<span class="s1">,</span> sitting upright and well-held-together like a ballerina<span class="s1">,</span> quietly sipping on his cup of <em>tea</em><span class="s1">,</span> seemingly totally unaware of the burning gaze hurled at him from across the table. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Feilong<span class="s1">,”</span> begins Arbatov<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>what the fuck have you just told me<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The man called Feilong takes his time to put his tea down<span class="s1">,</span> wipes his lips for nonexistent stain with a pristinely white linen napkin<span class="s1">,</span> puts that down<span class="s1">,</span> then hurls his own cold gaze all the way across the room. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I said<span class="s1">,”</span> his voice is strong and well under control<span class="s1">,</span> a stark contrast to his seemingly fragile appearance<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>I am sharing my route in East Europe with Sam<span class="s1">,</span> also known as Samael<span class="s1">,</span> your half-brother and the brain behind Chernobog.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The words seem to fall weightlessly as do the snowflakes outside the window. In fact they seem to fall flat halfway across the table<span class="s1">,</span> like a snowflake might do if suddenly transmitted to this lusciously heated room. Yet when they fall<span class="s1">,</span> they do not fall ethereally like the snowflakes<span class="s1">,</span> they hit the mahogany like slabs of stone<span class="s1">,</span> searing through the air<span class="s1">,</span> drawing invisible blood.  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail Arbatov draws in a breath<span class="s1">,</span> finally putting his coffee down. He manages a smile<span class="s1">,</span> then asks<span class="s1">,</span> almost quizzically. <span class="s1">“</span>Those are middle grounds. No one has claimed dominance there. Not even me.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I know.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Then WHY<span class="s1">?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The accusation in that one word is palpable. It travels across the room and hits Feilong right in the chest. The long-haired man sits back<span class="s1">,</span> resting against the tall and intricately decorated piece of wood<span class="s1">,</span> and folds his arms. <span class="s1">“</span>I do not have to tell you.<span class="s1">”</span> He enunciates every syllable like they are jewels that need to be polished. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Time stands still for a moment. Snow falls. A soft gust darts through. Not a sound is heard. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Then Mikhail stands up and paces across the room toward the other end of the table<span class="s1">,</span> his military boots making dull thuds upon the uncarpeted floor. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He strides right up to where Feilong is sitting. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>So you<span class="s1">’</span>ve met him<span class="s1">,</span> the little bastard<span class="s1">?”</span> He asks<span class="s1">,</span> looking down at the unmoving Feilong who all but glides his looks up<span class="s1">,</span> not in the least bit intimidated. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I<span class="s1">’</span>d be a fool to make a deal this size with a stranger<span class="s1">,</span> wouldn<span class="s1">’</span>t I<span class="s1">?</span> In fact I<span class="s1">’</span>d be a fool to make any deal with a stranger. And a fool I am not.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>What is that supposed to mean<span class="s1">?”</span> Mikhail sits on the edge of the table and leans in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">To his surprise<span class="s1">,</span> Feilong leans in himself and rests his elbow upon Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s knee. The electronic warmth in that touch reaches Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s brain faster than do the man<span class="s1">’</span>s words. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Exactly what I said. Why don<span class="s1">’</span>t you reflect on that for a bit<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Reflect what<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Maybe it<span class="s1">’</span>s taken you awfully long to locate this man and someone got impatient. Maybe this someone just happened to have better sources than you and found him faster. And maybe<span class="s1">,</span> just maybe<span class="s1">,</span> it turned out this Samael fellow actually had something to offer that this someone liked.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Speak English.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Mikhail<span class="s1">,</span> I said I<span class="s1">’</span>d form an alliance with whoever wins out in this family feud of yours and I meant it. And from the looks of it<span class="s1">,</span> it won<span class="s1">’</span>t be you.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At that<span class="s1">,</span> silence settles in. Feilong takes it as his cue to leave<span class="s1">,</span> so he stands up<span class="s1">,</span> pushing the chair back with next to no sound<span class="s1">,</span> and strides toward the door. He has not made it past two steps before he is swung half-way around by a violent tug upon his arm. Mikhail pulls him all the way back under his seething gaze and grips his chin with three iron-strong fingers. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Are you fucking breaking up with me<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If Feilong looked unaffected at first<span class="s1">,</span> now he is just plain baffled. <span class="s1">“</span>Breaking up<span class="s1">?</span> We<span class="s1">’</span>d have to be dating first to break up.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail draws in a long shuddering breath<span class="s1">,</span> and he lets Feilong go. <span class="s1">“</span>You amaze me sometimes<span class="s1">,</span> you really do.<span class="s1">”</span> He says.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong shrugs like that is useless information to him<span class="s1">,</span> and turns to go. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For a full minute or so before he reaches the door at the long end of the room<span class="s1">,</span> it feels like the air itself has congealed into one huge chunk of steel<span class="s1">,</span> leaving no room for sound or motion. So he just keeps walking until all of a sudden<span class="s1">,</span> just as soon as his hand reaches the doorknob<span class="s1">,</span> he is crashed from the back into the wall with a force that instantly knocked nearly all air out of him. Before he can say or do anything<span class="s1">,</span> he is finding himself sandwiched between the lushly painted wall and a towering menacing presence that is Mikhail Arbatov. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Liu Feilong may be great at martial arts but when Mikhail Arbatov wields his whole height and weight upon him<span class="s1">,</span> he can simply find no escape. Correction: he may find a way to escape but not without doing serious damage to the man and in most cases<span class="s1">,</span> he simply sees no need. So he wiggles and struggles and kicks and before long<span class="s1">,</span> he is finding himself in a totally different dilemma altogether. The man encumbering him is hard. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So he abruptly stops<span class="s1">,</span> and Mikhail presses in even further<span class="s1">,</span> practically imprinting himself into Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s body. His low wolfish voice resonates in Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s ear. <span class="s1">“</span>What<span class="s1">,</span> I don<span class="s1">’</span>t get a farewell fuck<span class="s1">?</span> It<span class="s1">’</span>s common decency<span class="s1">,</span> you know<span class="s1">,</span> to remind your lover of what they won<span class="s1">’</span>t be missing.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail gives him a bit of space only to reach one hand in front to undo his belt. Feilong immediately tries to block his moves but instead finds himself spun all the way round and knocked into the wall with his wrists locked behind his back. Mikhail immediately swoops down and wedges a knee between his legs. Eyeing Feilong with calculated lust<span class="s1">,</span> he says<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>I<span class="s1">’</span>ve always respected you in this matter. I<span class="s1">’</span>ve never forced you or tried anything you don<span class="s1">’</span>t like. Well<span class="s1">,</span> since we won<span class="s1">’</span>t be doing this again in the future<span class="s1">,</span> I suppose I can break the rule a little<span class="s1">?”</span> And he smiles a crooked smile which Feilong is only too familiar with. It is the smile of the sympathetic killer before he brings down the scythe. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He allows himself to be grabbed and thrown onto the table<span class="s1">,</span> allows Mikhail to practically peel and rip major clothing off of his body in two strokes<span class="s1">,</span> allows the crazed Russian to press a barely salivated finger into his body with no preparation to speak of. He tenses and trembles a little when he feels that familiar nudge of Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s cock against his entrance <span class="s1">(</span>after about two minutes of foreplay<span class="s1">)</span> but he doesn<span class="s1">’</span>t push him away. Clawing mindlessly into Mikhail's arms and biting his lower lip<span class="s1">,</span> Feilong turns away<span class="s1">,</span> bracing for impact. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But the invasion hasn<span class="s1">’</span>t come. He can feel Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s member pulsing against his thin ring of muscles but it<span class="s1">’</span>s just staying there<span class="s1">,</span> like its mind<span class="s1">,</span> if it had one<span class="s1">,</span> was suddenly hooked onto something else. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong blinks his eyes open. Looking down upon him from a cold distance like a lion giving its prey its last moment of dignity<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail presses one big hand down on Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s belly<span class="s1">,</span> clamping him down hard against the rough wooden surface<span class="s1">,</span> while his other hand guides his member out of Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s passage<span class="s1">,</span> earning a muffled groan from the man that is both pained and relieved. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail makes a disapproving sound and with a shake of his head he admonishes<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>you don<span class="s1">’</span>t think it<span class="s1">’</span>s gonna be that simple<span class="s1">,</span> do you<span class="s1">?</span> Oh you can take pain<span class="s1">,</span> I know you can<span class="s1">,</span> but can you take more than that<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In response to Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s alarmed look<span class="s1">,</span> he flips the slim body over<span class="s1">,</span> bends one leg up and nails it down onto the table while he proudly takes his place between Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s legs<span class="s1">,</span> effectively forcing them wide open. He then reaches toward where he was sitting before<span class="s1">,</span> where he pretended to work but really was stealing glances at the man across from him all the time<span class="s1">,</span> and grabs a letter opener.  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The item is made with the finest craftsmanship<span class="s1">,</span> of pure gold<span class="s1">,</span> smooth and rounded at the hilt<span class="s1">,</span> sharp but not without a certain elegance at the business end. Well<span class="s1">,</span> the business end of this thing is about to change! Thinks Mikhail as he wets the gold handle with ample saliva<span class="s1">,</span> and inserts it into Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s tight passage. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Apart from the initial startled grunt<span class="s1">,</span> Feilong gives no vocal reaction to this whatsoever. He bites down on the back of his hand and tries to focus on breathing as the cold handle of this thing<span class="s1">,</span> like a zombie<span class="s1">’</span>s finger<span class="s1">,</span> creeps its way up and down his dry entrance<span class="s1">,</span> igniting nerve ends by way of friction. It is a lot thinner than Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s cock<span class="s1">,</span> needless to say<span class="s1">,</span> still thinner than the man<span class="s1">’</span>s thumb which he had somehow gotten used to<span class="s1">,</span> but without sufficient lubrication<span class="s1">,</span> even a pen could feel like a train crashing home — and there is absolutely no need to know how he came by that knowledge. He is so focused on fighting this letter-opener-finger-cock-train that he doesn<span class="s1">’</span>t see it coming when Mikhail suddenly bends down and grabs his hair. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a fist in Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s silky hair<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail forces the man's head to tilt back and makes him look up and above. There<span class="s1">,</span> hanging on the wall opposite of them both<span class="s1">,</span> is a classical oil painting of a stern-looking man in his 50s<span class="s1">,</span> dressed in military finery and wearing more than a few badges<span class="s1">,</span> looking down upon the scene with a disenchanted frown. The man has golden hair and blue eyes just like Mikhail. The Russian<span class="s1">’</span>s words resound near his ear and they sting like frostbite. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>That is my father<span class="s1">,</span> Feilong. Sergei Mikhailovich Arbatov. Cruel bastard if I might add. Affection is like venom to him. He married my mother out of necessity and then tortured her non-stop for two years until she finally shot herself. Being in the war had only taught him one thing: how to make more wars.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Wielding a tight hold in Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s hair<span class="s1">,</span> he reins the other in even closer to make him look at the painting next to Sergei. The letter-opener is in full-hilt<span class="s1">,</span> practically wrestling with Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s inner wall as it zooms in and out. <span class="s1">“</span>That<span class="s1">’</span>s my grandfather<span class="s1">,”</span> Mikhail helpfully explains<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>my namesake. Can<span class="s1">’</span>t remember his full name<span class="s1">,</span> never wanted to. Guy was dead before I was born. But Yuri wouldn<span class="s1">’</span>t stop talking of him. Poor thing<span class="s1">,</span> he thought Grandpa liked him! He did all the dirty work for my dad 'cuz he thought Grandpa would be proud. Silly fuck never found out that it was Grandpa<span class="s1">’</span>s idea to send him off in the field so that my dad could kill him off at his convenience!<span class="s1">”</span> He chuckles maniacally under his breath and drives the letter opener all the way in<span class="s1">,</span> brutally rubbing against Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s prostate in a none-too-comfortable way. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong wrings his hair free<span class="s1">,</span> not caring if he was snapping those precious strands. Turning around and locking Mikhail dead in the eye<span class="s1">,</span> the White Snake spits his venom. <span class="s1">“</span>Why are you telling me all this<span class="s1">?</span> You want ghost stories<span class="s1">?</span> I got a bagful of them. If you want to fuck me<span class="s1">,</span> fuck me<span class="s1">,</span> rip me<span class="s1">,</span> do whatever the fuck you want and be done with it!<span class="s1">”</span>  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail draws his little prop back with a grunt and doubles down on Feilong<span class="s1">,</span> pressuring down on that slender body with his broader frame. <span class="s1">“</span>Then I fucking will.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He throws that bent leg over his right shoulder and without preamble<span class="s1">,</span> crashes that thick straining cock in like a brakeless car.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His left hand clamps Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s hips in place while his right hand grips Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s left shoulder like a vice<span class="s1">,</span> pulling him unforgivingly toward the attack. It gives him undeniable pleasure that these claw marks will stay there probably for <em>weeks</em>. Yeah<span class="s1">,</span> try finding a new boyfriend within these weeks Feilong. They will fucking <em>know</em> who left these. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He<span class="s1">’</span>s making low animalistic growls and panting hoarsely from time to time as he brutally forces that thin path open for him<span class="s1">,</span> expanding territory<span class="s1">,</span> enslaving crevices. For the first time for as long as he can remember<span class="s1">,</span> he is not wearing a condom and man has he almost forgotten how good it feels! And in Feilong as well! Perhaps this is the part that drives him wild the most<span class="s1">,</span> that this man so precious to him<span class="s1">,</span> whom he treasures<span class="s1">,</span> loves<span class="s1">,</span> damn near worships<span class="s1">,</span> whom he will die for and kill for<span class="s1">,</span> whom on most days he would rather pet than spank<span class="s1">,</span> is being ravished right now by his own graceless cock. He watches his thing rage in and out of Feilong at a mannerless speed and oh gods forgive him but how he does love it! </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s entire upper body is hovering over the table due to the sheer force with which Mikhail is holding him. He is still wearing his shirt and vest<span class="s1">,</span> even jacket<span class="s1">,</span> and this is what he finds funny most of all<span class="s1">,</span> that Mikhail would push these clothing out of the way when his hand seeks anchor but would still leave them on<span class="s1">,</span> however cumbersome they become. Does it give him more satisfaction this way<span class="s1">?</span> That somehow leaving your conqueree with a shred of dignity will in fact humiliate them more cuttingly<span class="s1">?</span> He can tell Mikhail is totally lost to it by now<span class="s1">,</span> judging by his irregular rhythm and manic speed. Yet strangely<span class="s1">,</span> he does not feel nearly as much pain as he was bracing himself up for. Did he put on lube after all<span class="s1">?</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He struggles up to see<span class="s1">,</span> which gesture is totally misread by Mikhail. <span class="s1">“</span>Do you want to see yourself get fucked<span class="s1">,</span> you slut<span class="s1">?”</span> The blonde<span class="s1">’</span>s golden hair is flying in front of his face and he pushes it away with a careless gesture<span class="s1">,</span> which Feilong cannot help but find attractive. The man is down to his shirtsleeves and he is quickly getting rid of those as well. Their duelling flesh makes rich clanging sounds<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s pelvis is banging against his perineum and he finds that exceedingly satisfying. Against his better judgements<span class="s1">,</span> Liu Feilong finds himself getting hard at an alarming speed. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Again pushing some stray hair out of his face<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail bends down<span class="s1">,</span> effectively scissoring Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s legs even further apart. Clearing all that tangled hair out of Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s face<span class="s1">,</span> he finds that indeed<span class="s1">,</span> the beauty is crying. He scoops up that tender waist and starts drawing circles within Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s choking passage<span class="s1">,</span> making sure he is sweeping against that forbidden spot with every round. Feilong bites his lip till it<span class="s1">’</span>s pale<span class="s1">,</span> trying not to moan.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s palm hovers over Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s jewels but refuses to touch them. He engineers him till he is pushing pushing pushing against that limit to finally enclose them in his warmth<span class="s1">,</span> and that is where all Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s pent-up energy blossoms in a single teary plea. He claws into Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s arms as he writhes underneath while producing incomprehensible vowels. He is just about to come when Mikhail abruptly lets go of his cock<span class="s1">,</span> leaving it startled and shivering in the sudden cold. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This sudden loss of pleasure is ten times more painful than pain itself. Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s tear-stained eyes open wide in disbelief and sheer unspeakable agony. He is too proud to just grab Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s hand back in place<span class="s1">,</span> plus he knows by now that the man has far more wicked plans in mind. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail flips Feilong 90 degrees to scoop him up in his strong arms. He throws all remaining clothes off of Feilong with barbaric roughness<span class="s1">,</span> then swings the beauty's naked torso into his tight embrace. Feilong is still quite hard<span class="s1">,</span> and having that part rubbed up against Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s abs does nothing to quench his need. Mikhail jabs up one<span class="s1">,</span> two<span class="s1">,</span> three times<span class="s1">,</span> making Feilong shake on his cock while releasing muffled animalistic yells into the Russian's skin as the Dragon bites his neck. Then Mikhail grabs his ass<span class="s1">,</span> and just starts walking. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You think I<span class="s1">’</span>d make you come just like that<span class="s1">?”</span> Mikhail breathes dangerously into Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s ear in between jabs<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>I<span class="s1">’</span>m not nearly done with you. You<span class="s1">’</span>d better forget about whatever you have planned for the day because<span class="s1">,”</span> he suddenly lets go of Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s torso and just lets it free fall onto the floor<span class="s1">,</span> fully trusting the other to brace himself before he hits the floor and what do you know<span class="s1">,</span> he does<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>You<span class="s1">’</span>re not leaving this room until I<span class="s1">’</span>m satisfied.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The snow rages outside<span class="s1">,</span> painting the tall windows white. A northern wind howls<span class="s1">,</span> as if the wind was scared too on seeing these two grapple. Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s bouquet of black hair tumbles onto the wooden floor as Mikhail fucks him from up above. Looking down<span class="s1">,</span> he really feels like he<span class="s1">’</span>s fucking some nymph fallen from heaven. So pristine<span class="s1">,</span> so perfect<span class="s1">,</span> so his to torture. Something snaps in his brain and before he knows it<span class="s1">,</span> he is arching into Feilong full-speed again and however he wishes to plunder the beauty of his pleasure<span class="s1">,</span> his body seems to revolt against him<span class="s1">,</span> seeking that perfect spot within all on its own as if it couldn<span class="s1">’</span>t miss it if it tried. Within seconds<span class="s1">,</span> to the amazement of both<span class="s1">,</span> Feilong is spasming around Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s cock and coming in and out and all over and up and down. That pearly stream of semen<span class="s1">,</span> like the rampaging snow outside<span class="s1">,</span> shoots full-force out of his penis and straight onto his own face. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail<span class="s1">,</span> on the other hand<span class="s1">,</span> despite having been nearly hijacked along for the journey<span class="s1">,</span> gives neither of them a break. Sweeping all objects off the table with one hand<span class="s1">,</span> sweeping up Feilong with the other<span class="s1">,</span> he lays the crushed Dragon flat on the table where what seems an eternity ago he himself had sat drinking coffee. Onto coffee stain and crumbs of bread he lays his Sinful Snow White<span class="s1">,</span> stamps one leg onto the chair nearby<span class="s1">,</span> and starts rolling into Feilong anew with uncompromised energy. His Princess cries in agony.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Wrapping Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s arms around his neck<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail bends down and licks away those semen stains off Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s face and hair. As Feilong lies helpless in this position<span class="s1">,</span> he captures the Dragon<span class="s1">’</span>s mouth in a deep duelling kiss<span class="s1">,</span> wringing moans out of the beauty as good as sobs. <span class="s1">“</span>No<span class="s1">,</span> no<span class="s1">,</span> no<span class="s1">,</span> no more<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail<span class="s1">,</span> please…! I can<span class="s1">’</span>t… I just…! Hmmmm….!!<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But he comes anyway. He comes because Mikhail wills him to. When the Russian has his mind set on that sweet spot<span class="s1">,</span> that spot is his to claim.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This time Feilong comes long and hard. Ripples of minute muscles squeeze against Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s phallus<span class="s1">,</span> pulling it in deeper and deeper as if in praise of the damage it has been able to do. Mikhail curses under his breath and nails both Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s wrists down hard against the table to prevent him from covering his mouth<span class="s1">,</span> drinking in the Dragon<span class="s1">’</span>s luscious wailing as he gets crashed under a second orgasmic wave in mere minutes. Something wet shoots from the Dragon<span class="s1">’</span>s twitching cock which is pressed between their bodies<span class="s1">,</span> and Mikhail knows he is squirting. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It is taking Feilong forever to come down. Mikhail observes him<span class="s1">,</span> rosy face<span class="s1">,</span> bruised lips<span class="s1">,</span> tousled hair<span class="s1">,</span> sculpted muscles covered in all sorts of goo and juice<span class="s1">,</span> still heaving and contracting in the afterwaves<span class="s1">,</span> massaging Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s dick lying cradled in the Dragon<span class="s1">’</span>s narrow lair. And as dangerous as it feels even to him<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail senses himself getting harder and harder like he has never been hard before. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He moves Feilong up the table and then retracts to climb up that sturdy yet creaky surface himself. Feilong is so groggy he doesn<span class="s1">’</span>t even know what<span class="s1">’</span>s going on. Confusion turns to alarm only when he realises he is sitting on top of Mikhail but with his back to him<span class="s1">,</span> not his front. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s hands move up and down Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s back<span class="s1">,</span> kneading him into the desired state. Slowly Feilong begins to sink back into Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s palms<span class="s1">,</span> so firm and warm and endlessly supporting do they feel<span class="s1">,</span> like an inexhaustible furnace. They massage away his post-orgasmic soreness so expertly that he purrs to the service. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now he<span class="s1">’</span>s lying sprawled over Mikhail<span class="s1">,</span> sinking into him like the Russian is his new favourite bed linen<span class="s1">,</span> letting him massage down his front<span class="s1">,</span> igniting all his favourite spots that the man is so cursedly familiar with. Mikhail reaches up<span class="s1">,</span> pecking kisses onto the Dragon<span class="s1">’</span>s face<span class="s1">,</span> nibbling one ear as he half coos half commands<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>now I want you to do something for me that you<span class="s1">’</span>ve never done before…<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong has begun to open his mouth to ask what it is<span class="s1">,</span> before he realises. Oh… <em>that</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He does not know why he has to comply. He has come here to give the Russian a warning<span class="s1">,</span> of sort<span class="s1">,</span> and ended up getting fucked in the meeting room and having two orgasms. With others<span class="s1">,</span> in business as in bed<span class="s1">,</span> he is always in control<span class="s1">,</span> and he likes that certainty and that aloofness<span class="s1">,</span> but with Mikhail… The man is like a tsunami<span class="s1">,</span> or a snowstorm. It<span class="s1">’</span>s very hard to say no to those. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A roomful of antique paintings<span class="s1">,</span> stern-looking men all<span class="s1">,</span> bear down upon them from their lofty places upon the wall. A grandfather clock chimes. The wind chants in drawled out monotone. The snow is dying down. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong crawls the short distance to meet Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s beckoning rod with his tongue<span class="s1">,</span> while Mikhail lifts his hips up<span class="s1">,</span> sitting up to meet Feilong halfway<span class="s1">,</span> and eagerly buries his face. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s tongue connects with Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s tip<span class="s1">,</span> he realises that indeed the man has put on lube<span class="s1">,</span> though when and more to the point<span class="s1">,</span> why was he carrying some with him always<span class="s1">,</span> remains a mystery to him. Mikhail<span class="s1">,</span> on the other hand<span class="s1">,</span> is getting down to business like a pro<span class="s1">,</span> lapping up his own juice<span class="s1">,</span> fondling Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s balls<span class="s1">,</span> giving them the attention they deserve. It is true that with all their experiments and their wildness<span class="s1">,</span> Feilong has never done this with Mikhail. It feels too disgraceful to him<span class="s1">,</span> too passionate. You<span class="s1">’</span>d have to be really into sex to do it and it is never sex that he's into. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After two orgasms<span class="s1">,</span> Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s head has cleared a significant bit<span class="s1">,</span> and now<span class="s1">,</span> as he obligingly services this needy body underneath him<span class="s1">,</span> he begins to think. He had come with a message<span class="s1">,</span> and sure as always<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail had to miss his intention completely and twist that message into something else entirely. The differences in their characters are glaring. True<span class="s1">,</span> he himself is not famous for speaking his mind out loud<span class="s1">,</span> but that Mikhail just had to straight out make this about the two of them was just… getting on his nerves. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He adds ample saliva to Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s precome and rubs the mixture down while feathering the man<span class="s1">’</span>s scrotum. Mikhail moans into his crevice and reciprocates the deed. Feilong opens his mouth wide to accommodate the guy<span class="s1">’</span>s legendary size<span class="s1">,</span> and then just swallows it down in one dive. Mikhail has to come up for air<span class="s1">,</span> crying <span class="s1">‘</span>Fuck!<span class="s1">’</span> in Russian<span class="s1">,</span> and <em>bites</em> on Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s buttock. Feilong squirms but does not let go. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail licks a long stripe from Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s butthole down to the tip of the man<span class="s1">’</span>s dick and pronounces<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>you<span class="s1">’</span>re hard again<span class="s1">,</span> Fei.<span class="s1">”</span> The smirk in the man<span class="s1">’</span>s voice is only too apparent. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong spits him out<span class="s1">,</span> turns around<span class="s1">,</span> in effect pivoting on Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s cock with his hand twirling around it<span class="s1">,</span> and shoves his erection in the Russian<span class="s1">’</span>s face. <span class="s1">“</span>Well<span class="s1">,</span> you know what to do.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s eyes flash evil<span class="s1">,</span> but he opens his mouth anyway<span class="s1">,</span> tip of the tongue laving up against the underside first<span class="s1">,</span> lips closing around the crown next. He takes his time teasing the Dragon until the latter is breathing invisible fire<span class="s1">,</span> poking his shaft into Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s mouth. Mikhail halts him with his fingers closing around the base. <span class="s1">“</span>Patience<span class="s1">,</span> my love. Patience<span class="s1">,”</span> sweet-talks he into Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s slit. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Their relatively equal height means Feilong can straddle Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s shoulders while administering hand services. His waterfall of black hair tumbles down over his shoulders and chest and sways to their synched movement<span class="s1">,</span> while his gems of onyx eyes never leave Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s sky-blue ones. The sunshine outside bouncing off the dwindling snow lights up his face as if he were a living icon. The <span class="s1">‘</span>icon<span class="s1">’</span> withdraws his hands<span class="s1">,</span> licks Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s precome off of them<span class="s1">,</span> then slowly<span class="s1">,</span> purposefully<span class="s1">,</span> licks down his own fingers<span class="s1">,</span> all ten of them<span class="s1">,</span> before spitting into his own palms and reaching them behind again<span class="s1">,</span> bathing Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s hardness in their wet warmth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail curses in non-words and for a moment<span class="s1">,</span> he questions what <span class="s1">‘</span>Divine<span class="s1">’</span> really means. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They buck into each other<span class="s1">,</span> tease each other<span class="s1">,</span> doling out pleasure as much or as little as they please<span class="s1">,</span> and it really feels like they are riding <em>each other</em><span class="s1">,</span> with no one being the constant rider and no one the ride. As Feilong feels Mikhail pulsing feverishly in his hands and his moans vibrating down his own shaft<span class="s1">,</span> he begins — </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I will let you come now —<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He has barely begun when Mikhail squeezes his buttocks tight while doing an especially obscene move within. Feilong has to close his eyes for a second to gather himself. After all<span class="s1">,</span> the Russian<span class="s1">’</span>s mouth can be quite persuasive in more ways than one.  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I will let you come now if you promise to think on one question.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Incredulous<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail spits Feilong out<span class="s1">,</span> resorting to his magic hands for a few moments during which he asks<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>what<span class="s1">,</span> I have to do quizzes now in order to come<span class="s1">?</span>! Please<span class="s1">,</span> Master<span class="s1">,</span> <em>now</em><span class="s1">?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The title shoots straight to Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s groin and he can<span class="s1">’</span>t help but prod Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s lips apart again and stuff that versatile cavern before carrying on —</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>My East Europe route<span class="s1">,</span> do you think Chernobog will prosper on it<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s brows knit annoyedly and he has begun to spit Feilong out again before his eyes open wide.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yes. Feilong smiles triumphantly. He rocks into Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s mouth while rubbing down the guy faster. Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s shaky breaths reverberate down his own length and it feels so excruciating and so so good. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Yes. You see it now<span class="s1">,</span> don<span class="s1">’</span>t you<span class="s1">?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Hmmf...<span class="s1">”</span> Mikhail grunts. Kissing slowly along Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s alabaster length<span class="s1">,</span> he whispers<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>wow<span class="s1">,</span> Feilong<span class="s1">,</span> I never thought you<span class="s1">’</span>d…<span class="s1">”</span> And his finger movements within become more flattering than demanding too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong rubs himself against Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s hairy chest<span class="s1">,</span> in effect sitting himself down further upon those active fingers<span class="s1">,</span> and his voice becomes fibre thin. <span class="s1">“</span>You never think. That<span class="s1">’</span>s all.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Oh<span class="s1">,</span> but I do…<span class="s1">”</span> Mikhail reaches one hand down to clasp Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s hands in his<span class="s1">,</span> and begins to jerk himself off through Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s skin. With the help of the other hand<span class="s1">,</span> he sits up<span class="s1">,</span> sliding the smaller man down toward that angry rod. <span class="s1">“</span>For example<span class="s1">,</span> I<span class="s1">’</span>m thinking now… would you sit on me<span class="s1">?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong smiles a wicked smile pregnant with promises. He frees one hand to clip the Russian<span class="s1">’</span>s chin in three fingers<span class="s1">,</span> mirroring the man's earlier action<span class="s1">,</span> then claims Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s mouth in a wrestling kiss. Misreading Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s actions as acquiesce<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail pleads in earnest<span class="s1">,</span> <span class="s1">“</span>quick<span class="s1">,</span> Fei… I<span class="s1">’</span>m so close…<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Pushing the Russian back down<span class="s1">,</span> guiding that strong hand back on his manhood<span class="s1">,</span> sliding down as if ready to impale himself upon that raging wand<span class="s1">,</span> Feilong suddenly looks up<span class="s1">,</span> and smiles. <span class="s1">“</span>You wish.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Then without warning he jerks off Mikhail so fast that all extra thoughts flee from the Russian<span class="s1">’</span>s mind and his hands automatically follow suit<span class="s1">,</span> jerking Feilong off in matching intensity. And the pair of them come together<span class="s1">,</span> spasming into each other<span class="s1">’</span>s hands. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The snow has completely died down. Specks of white float softly down on a lingering breeze<span class="s1">,</span> touch the window<span class="s1">,</span> and immediately fade into water. Inside<span class="s1">,</span> it is starting to feel strangely cold. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong supports himself up<span class="s1">,</span> then tumbles to the side. They lie side by side for a while<span class="s1">,</span> before Mikhail finally turns toward Feilong.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I need you to have more faith in me.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You need to understand<span class="s1">,</span> I have expectations to answer to as well. If our alliance is not turning in profit<span class="s1">,</span> then I must seek for replacement.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I met the bastard too.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That<span class="s1">’</span>s got Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s attention. He sits up on one elbow. <span class="s1">“</span>How<span class="s1">?</span> When<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I had someone find out his whereabouts<span class="s1">,</span> then I dressed up as someone else and blended in.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Mikhail<span class="s1">,</span> that<span class="s1">’</span>s fucking dangerous.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A soft beam lights up in the Russian<span class="s1">’</span>s eyes<span class="s1">,</span> but only for a split second. <span class="s1">“</span>I wanted to see what he<span class="s1">’</span>s like before I decide what I want to do with him.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You mean you wanted to see if he was in any way like your father.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>And he was not. That<span class="s1">’</span>s the thing. He was not.<span class="s1">”</span> Those blue eyes dim imperceptibly. <span class="s1">“</span>My father was pretty old when he had me<span class="s1">,</span> and that bastard is still younger than me<span class="s1">?</span> How is that possible<span class="s1">?</span> When did Father do it<span class="s1">?</span> Who was his mother<span class="s1">?</span> And you know what<span class="s1">,</span> the little shit has black hair.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Dyed<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Why would he<span class="s1">?</span> His claim to the Arbatov lineage is his major asset. And it wasn<span class="s1">’</span>t just his hair. It was his eyes too. He had a Russian<span class="s1">’</span>s face<span class="s1">,</span> a Russian<span class="s1">’</span>s bone structure<span class="s1">,</span> and an Asian<span class="s1">’</span>s features. One might say… Japanese.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They both fall silent. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>When was that<span class="s1">?”</span> Feilong asks. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Two months ago.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You could<span class="s1">’</span>ve told me. I<span class="s1">’</span>m more familiar with the Japanese than you are.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Yeah you could say that again.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Mikhail.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You didn<span class="s1">’</span>t tell me about your East Europe stunt either.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You weren<span class="s1">’</span>t supposed to know. You were supposed to be angry. You were supposed to stand on the opposite side with me<span class="s1">,</span> go to war with me if need be<span class="s1">,</span> and then he<span class="s1">’</span>ll really buy into it.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Feilong<span class="s1">,</span> how long have you known me<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong rolls his eyes and lies back down. <span class="s1">“</span>Too long.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Then how<span class="s1">,</span> in the name of all that<span class="s1">’</span>s divine<span class="s1">,</span> did you think it might work<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail sits up<span class="s1">,</span> looking intently into the Chinese<span class="s1">’</span>s eyes. How those eyes shine like starlight!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You think I<span class="s1">’</span>d let you go without making you explain why<span class="s1">?</span> You think I<span class="s1">’</span>d wage a war on you just on a whim<span class="s1">?</span> Or be mad at you just for stealing some routes from me<span class="s1">?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Mikhail<span class="s1">,</span> that is how I work. I don<span class="s1">’</span>t explain. And I don<span class="s1">’</span>t teamwork much.<span class="s1">”</span> Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s tone is a tad colder. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail hovers over the other like a dark cloud. <span class="s1">“</span>Then you must change.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I don<span class="s1">’</span>t do much of that either.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Because I want this to work. I don<span class="s1">’</span>t want us accidentally killing each other on a stupid misunderstanding. I want us both to live a long long time<span class="s1">,</span> quarrel a lot<span class="s1">,</span> but have a lot of fun too.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>High ambitions.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Not if we work on it.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong avoids the Russian<span class="s1">’</span>s eyes. What he described... it sounds suspiciously like a marriage. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Russian lies back down. <span class="s1">“</span>But I must say your plan is a good one<span class="s1">,</span> if a little too complicated for my taste. I was actually scheming along the same line...<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Oh<span class="s1">?”</span> Feilong pricks his ears. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Ha! Now you want to know <em>my</em> plan!<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Just curious. I<span class="s1">’</span>m sure it can<span class="s1">’</span>t be better than mine.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You underestimate me greatly<span class="s1">,</span> my proud one. In fact I<span class="s1">’</span>ve been working on this since we parted last summer...<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mikhail then proceeds to tell Feilong all about his master plan. And although Feilong hates to admit<span class="s1">,</span> it really is a good plan<span class="s1">,</span> no less intricate than his<span class="s1">,</span> if a lot bloodier. It might involve more ammunition than necessary but then ammunition is the Russian<span class="s1">’</span>s home turf. He sits up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You know what<span class="s1">,</span> I actually think everything might work for us and our plans just might compliment each other…<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I love you saying that.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>What<span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Us.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong stills. It is moments like this that he has absolutely no idea how to deal with. Most times he just waits for it to pass<span class="s1">,</span> like what he<span class="s1">’</span>s doing now. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And it does. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suppressing groans<span class="s1">,</span> he slowly moves off the table and makes to pick up his clothes. <span class="s1">“</span>In any case<span class="s1">,</span> pretend like you didn<span class="s1">’</span>t know. Go to war with me in East Europe if necessary. And let Sammy boy bask in his glory for now.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I expect people to rush to my doorstep asking for help pretty soon. After all<span class="s1">,</span> no one has claimed dominance in that area for a reason.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Exactly.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A hairy hand picks up Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s suit for him before he bends down. The same hands help him into his shirt. <span class="s1">“</span>Like I said<span class="s1">,</span> you got to have more faith in me.<span class="s1">”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A jingling sound is heard<span class="s1">,</span> followed by something metal falling onto the floor. They both look down to find it is no other thing than the key to Mikhail<span class="s1">’</span>s summer house. Age-old copper<span class="s1">,</span> blue tassels. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Their eyes catch each other<span class="s1">’</span>s at the same exact moment. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You carry…<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>No.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Silence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>But you do.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Yoh is always packing the wrong things.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>It<span class="s1">’</span>s in your suit!<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Feilong has barely begun to come up with more gibberish before that smart mouth is captured in the Russian’s fervent kiss. Mikhail is kissing him like there<span class="s1">’</span>s no tomorrow. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When they finally come up for air<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail is sitting in a nearby chair with Feilong straddling him<span class="s1">,</span> his strong arms clasping the slimmer body under his shirt<span class="s1">,</span> their fingers tangled in each other<span class="s1">’</span>s hair. Suddenly<span class="s1">,</span> the room doesn<span class="s1">’</span>t feel cold any more. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Slowly<span class="s1">,</span> intently<span class="s1">,</span> Mikhail slips onto the floor<span class="s1">,</span> carrying Feilong with him. From his position<span class="s1">,</span> it does feel like he is the reined-in horse<span class="s1">,</span> and Feilong is about to ride him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And he does. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">— </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Outside the door<span class="s1">,</span> Yoh checks his watch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It<span class="s1">’</span>s a good thing he has had all of Feilong<span class="s1">’</span>s plans cancelled beforehand. In fact he just never made proper appointments like he was ordered to do. Because this is exactly how he imagined it would turn out<span class="s1">,</span> although damned if he was ever gonna tell Feilong.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Being a free agent has its perks. You get to exercise your own judgment sometimes. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Although this damned habit of guarding the door seems particularly difficult to shake off. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>